


Every Other Weekend

by ForestAngel20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Children, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt but no comfort, M/M, Oneshot, could be mpreg i never decided, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAngel20/pseuds/ForestAngel20
Summary: Oneshot based on song 'Every Other Weekend' by Reba and Kenny Chesney





	Every Other Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Every Other Weekend

 

[Reba:]  
Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in  
Okay, let's go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade couple words and looks and kids again  
Every other weekend

Stiles rushed around the house, grabbing last minute items his children might want for the weekend. It was a Friday afternoon and he was supposed to be meeting Derek at 4:30p.m. It was now 4:03. He yelled at his kids in the backyard that they needed to go, tried to hype them up by asking if they’re excited to see their Dad. Meanwhile, his heart pained a little bit at the thought of seeing Derek again. Like it did every time he had to go meet him to bring their kids or pick up their kids. Every other weekend. As per the divorce agreement. 

They got in the car and all buckled up and he drove them to the same parking lot they met in to switch the kids. It was a park they used to go to all the time before Stiles and Derek split up. He spotted the familiar black car sitting farthest away from every other car in the lot, with Derek standing outside of it, leaning on the car in jeans and a t-shirt looking every bit as delectable as he always had. The difference now is that Stiles can’t explore every inch of Derek when they go to bed until the early hours of the morning. 

He parks the car and gets out, sharing a brief hello with Derek before he opens the back doors to help his kids out of the car. Immediately their youngest, Jacob, spots his daddy and yells for him from his seat. Stiles’ heart lurches and he unbuckles him and their older daughter Emily from the car. They get out and immediately jump on Derek who already has a big smile and open arms for his children. Stiles goes to the trunk and pulls out the two backpacks, which contain the toys and colouring books that the kids wanted to bring with them for the weekend, as well as a couple of changes of clothes. Both Stiles and Derek have enough clothes for the both of them and they usually end up trading clean for dirty when they switch them off. They also have toys at each house but there are certain toys that Emily and Jacob still cling to and they bring them wherever they go. 

Stiles bends down and says, “Hugs for papa?” And immediately the kids turn to him and he brings them into his arms, willing himself not to look up at his ex-husband as he feels tears gather in the corner of his eyes. Doesn’t seem to matter how many times they do this, Stiles still feels like crying when he hands off his children to their other dad for the weekend. 

He stands and without looking at Derek says, “So Emily has a little bit of a school assignment. It’s just a sheet of math problems. But it needs to be done by Monday. And Jacob has this new affinity for anything to do with polar bears, so there’s a couple of books in his bag about them, he’s wanted me to read them to him every night this week. He also has another wiggly tooth. Just so you know.”

“Thanks Stiles. I’ll see you Sunday at 5.” And with that Derek turns and bundles their kids into his car, and gets it without looking back at Stiles and pulls out of the parking lot. Stiles waves to his kids until they leave and then gets in his car himself to head home. 

[Kenny:]  
Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy," breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every other weekend

Derek looks out his rear view mirror, watching Stiles turn and get into his car. He sighs to himself as he asks Emily about her week. She babbles to him and he still feels his heart break at the thought of Stiles. He still doesn’t know where they went wrong; everything was good and then it wasn’t. He started coming home later and he and Stiles seemed to grow apart and all of sudden Stiles was packed up with the kids and leaving. He never meant for it to be this way, he always thought they’d be together forever.

When he gets them to his place, his and Stiles’ old house, he brings them inside and sets them down on the couch in the living room with the tv on playing cartoons while he goes and makes grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner. The kids won’t eat the soup but that’s fine, he’ll just dunk his sandwich in. After he’s cut the crusts off and brings them to the dining table for the kids, he calls to them and they come running in. He goes to shut the TV off and hears Jacob say, “They aren’t like papas.” And he hears Emily agree with her brother but they still eat the sandwiches and it breaks Derek’s heart all over again. He eats dinner as well and then gets the kids all washed up and on the couch to cuddle and watch movies. He loves and treasures these moments but he wishes Stiles were here cuddling with them too. He puts his nose to Jacob’s hair and rubs his cheek along the top of his head, scenting him. He can smell something that is both Derek and Stiles and all Jacob. And he loves it. He just misses Stiles and everything he had with him. 

Every time they meet up he has an overwhelming feeling to tell Stiles he still loves him before he drives away but he knows he can’t because of the kids listening and too much time and baggage between them. There’s so many questions about what happened to them and not enough time to answer them between taking care of the kids and their jobs. 

So he keeps quiet and doesn’t tell Stiles he misses him and needs him so much. Stiles is over him and that’s the part that matters. Whatever happened before the split doesn’t matter, it’s been two years since the divorce and telling Stiles any of it will only make it more complicated. 

CHORUS  
[Kenny:]  
I can’t tell her I love her

[Reba:]  
I can't tell him I love him

[Both:]  
Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car

[Reba:]  
So I don't tell him I miss him

[Kenny:]  
I don't tell her I need her

[Both:]  
She’s (He's) over me, that's where we are

[Kenny:]  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend

[Reba:]  
Every other Saturday  
First thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do and all day not to do with him  
Every other weekend

Stiles gets up Saturday morning and just lays in the stillness of his house. It’s so quiet. Too quiet. No kids trying to keep whispers hushed while they sit in their room and play. Eventually he sighs to himself and gets up. He starts his morning routine in the bathroom, washing his hands quickly and heading down the hallway to the kitchen. He has the coffee going and stuff out to make a big breakfast before he remembers he’s by himself and keeps out just two eggs and some bread to make toast. He leans against the counter, and wonders for the eight millionth time what happened to his family. So he goes to the living room and turns on the TV just for noise. He has so much to do and at the same time nothing and he has all day to do it. He thinks he’ll start with laundry. 

By noon he sits on the couch and wonders what Derek and the kids are doing. He probably brought them to the park, with a book for himself so he can sit on a blanket under a tree while the kids play. That sounds like what he’d do. Except maybe not. So much changed after the divorce that maybe that part of him changed too. So much has changed, so much is the same. And Stiles hates it all. He just wants his family back.

[Kenny:]  
Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother  
In the parking lot  
We don't touch,  
We don't talk much,  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece of heart I got,  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing,  
Every other weekend

Chorus repeats

[Kenny:]  
Yeah, for fifteen minutes,  
We're a family again

[Reba:]  
God, I wish that he was still with me again

Sundays come much too soon for either Derek or Stiles. They meet again in the parking lot, in the same corner at the same time. The kids get out and hug Stiles, eager to tell him about weekend with daddy. He wants to hear it but doesn’t. He wants to look at Stiles but can’t. There is everything wrong with this picture but no discernible way to fix it. How do you fix something that fell apart slowly and then all at once. He doesn’t think you can, but he would give everything to try. But how do you try to fix everything with kids who wouldn’t understand why papa and daddy are back together? And how do you explain and break their hearts if it doesn’t work out a second time? He watches as Stiles bundles them in the car and won’t touch Derek or talk more than say hi and goodbye. It’s already hard enough as it is, and he doesn’t want to make it worse. He watches Stiles drive away from him again, and sits in his car and cries silent tears. His heart is broken again. And he tries to tell himself they did the right thing, even though everything about this feels wrong and he wants nothing more than to go to Stiles’ house and kiss him until he agrees to be with him again. But he knows that wouldn’t be right. So he sniffles once more, turns on his car and heads back to an empty house and waits for the next weekend. 

[Kenny:]  
Every other weekend


End file.
